Bien que nous créons l'histoire, nous finirons par être oubliés
by SushiShibui
Summary: Dans les années 1930, le Japon militarisé a connu de nombreux coup d'état. L'armée, sous direction de l'empereur, dirigait le pays et les nombreux partis voulaient accéder au pouvoir. Comment au milieu de tout ça deux personnes vont se rencontrer, s'aimer, marquer l'histoire et finir par être oubliés.


**Disclamer: Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas et citation de faits historiques réels.**

**Les chiffres à la suite de mots font référence à des annotations en fin de texte.**

* * *

_**« Bien que nous créons l'histoire, nous finirons par être oubliés. »**_

_**Juillet 1922 :**_

Le professeur finissait d'écrire la leçon au tableau, tournant le dos à la classe A de fille, du quatrième grade primaire, de la Compagnie Scolaire Gakushūin. Les élèves recopiaient silencieusement les annotations sur leurs cahiers.

La salle de classe n'avait rien d'extravagante, des murs clairs habillés d'une carte de l'Empire du Japon et d'une photo de l'actuel empereur, le prince Haru. Les pupitres en vieux bois foncé étaient parfaitement alignés, les randoseru1 en cuir noir étaient collés aux pieds des pupitres, pour ne pas encombrer les allées. Alors que le mur en fond de salle était couvert de casier au nom de chacune des élèves, le mur de l'avant était habillé d'un tableau noir à craie. Un grand bureau, dans le même bois que les pupitres, sur lequel étaient étalés divers livres et feuilles, séparait le tableau du reste de la salle. Bien que le mur de gauche ne possédait que quelques vitres hautes donnant sur le couloir du bâtiment, le mur de droite possédait des grandes fenêtres éclairant la pièce, à elles seules. Elles permettaient également d'avoir une vue imprenable sur la cours des parties maternelle et primaire de Gakushūin.

L'une de ces élèves, appliquée à l'écriture de ses notes, fut arrêtée dans son activité par l'arrivé sur son pupitre d'un bout de papier froissé. Vérifiant que son professeur lui tournait toujours dos, elle déplia discrètement la feuille, se cachant derrière sa voisine de devant. Après avoir déchiffré les quelques kanji inscrits, elle resserra ses petits doigts sur la feuille. Vérifiant de nouveau si elle n'était pas observée, elle se retourna vers la seule personne qui pouvait être l'auteur de son mécontentement. Elle ne fut guère surprise de voir que deux grands yeux bleus la fixaient.

Si elle voulait échapper à Ino Yamanaka, à la fin des cours, elle allait devoir courir. Ce qui n'était pas vraiment recommandé aux jeunes filles de bonne famille.

Elle avait franchi le premier portail, celui fermant la partie fille de la Compagnie Scolaire Gakushūin, avec succès. Il ne lui restait que le portail principal. Elle courait au travers de la grande allée, bordée de cerisier. La chance étant de son côté, celle-ci était encore vide. Les élèves de l'élémentaire au lycée ne se pressaient pas vraiment pour rentrer chez eux. Aujourd'hui était vendredi, le dernier jour de la semaine avant un week-end, que la plupart passeraient dans des fêtes et repas mondains suivant les traces de leurs parents. Bien que cette idée ne l'enchantait pas à elle non plus, elle souhaitait semer sa meilleure amie, Ino.

Elle aimait énormément Ino, qui était sa seule véritable amie. Seulement, celle-ci s'avérait parfois trop enthousiaste à propos de sujets qui la faisaient fuir. Véritable fille modèle, et également l'une des plus jolies de tout Gakushūin, la blonde attirait la sympathie de tous les adultes et cela l'avait amené à être en avance sur son âge. Ces derniers temps, elle ne jurait que par les garçons, les nouvelles modes venues de l'occident et divers autres sujets qu'elle, ne supportait plus. Perdue dans ses pensées elle ne fit pas attention à la silhouette en face d'elle.

Elle ne put réagir, avant de rentrer de plein fouet dans la personne. Sous l'impact elle ferma les yeux en grimaçant. Elle réussit à éviter sa chute de peu, en reculant légèrement. La tête penchée en avant, elle pesta intérieurement contre ce contretemps : elle était si proche du but ! Ne sentant aucun mouvement de l'autre personne, elle se rendit soudain compte de la situation : elle venait de rentrer dans quelqu'un et elle ne s'était toujours pas excusée. Et si elle était rentrée dans le prince héritier Naruto ? Ça en serait fini d'elle, et elle n'osait même pas imaginer la punition de son père.

Prenant son courage à deux mains, elle releva la tête rapidement, s'attendant au pire. A sa plus grande surprise, la personne devant elle n'avait pas les cheveux blonds. Bien que ce soit un garçon semblant plus âgé qu'elle, il était plus jeune que le prince héritier. Sa peau extrêmement claire faisait ressortir ces cheveux de jais, à moins que ce ne fût le contraire. Ses yeux étaient si noirs, que différencier la pupille de l'iris était impossible.

Il semblait ennuyé par ce qui venait de se passer, enfonçant ses mains dans les poches de son uniforme. Elle était habituée à voir des enfants de la haute société, certains se croyant facilement supérieur dû à leur statut social, mais rare étaient ceux qui dégageaient autant de prestance aussi facilement. Bien qu'il ne semblait pas être de la famille impériale, l'idée qu'il fasse partie d'une des plus vieilles et puissantes familles de l'Empire ne l'étonna pas.

Se remémorant ses cours de bonne conduite et politesse, elle inclina son buste en avant et de sa voix la plus claire et respectueuse, prononça une formule d'excuse dont ses professeurs seraient fières :

_- Veuillez m'excuser pour mon imprudence. Je ferais plus attention à l'avenir._

Le dernier mot sorti de sa bouche, elle releva la tête osant jeté un coup d'œil au garçon. Son expression n'avait pas changé. Alors qu'elle se demandait s'il était véritablement en colère contre elle, il ouvrit la bouche :

_- Quel est ton nom ?_

Elle fut d'abord surprise par sa question. Puis, elle réalisa qu'il était tout, sauf poli. D'accord elle lui était rentrée dedans, mais ce n'était pas une raison pour lui manquer de respect et la tutoyer !

_- Le protocole veut que l'on donne le sien avant de demander celui des autres, _dit-elle en se redressant fièrement, lui lançant son regard le plus hautain.

Le garçon poussa un soupir, tout en fixant d'un regard ennuyé la fille devant lui. Elle était plus petite que lui, menue, des cheveux roses dragées assez longs, lui retombant sur les épaules.

Lorsqu'elle lui était rentrée dedans, sa tête penchée en avant ne lui avait pas permis de voir son visage. Mais une fois l'impact passé et qu'elle eut réussie à stabiliser ses deux pieds, empêchant une chute en arrière, elle avait relevé la tête rapidement, faisant voler ces cheveux autour d'elle. Au vu de son visage encore légèrement rond, il la devina plus jeune que lui. Sa peau claire aux nuances rosées faisait ressortir ses rougeurs suite à la course qu'elle venait d'avoir. Elle essayait tant bien que mal de reprendre son souffle, les lèvres bien roses entrouvertes dans une moue de surprise. Il laissa ses yeux analyser encore plus cette inconnue, en détaillant son petit nez en trompette en accord avec son visage de poupée. La dernière chose, qu'il détailla furent ses yeux. Ils étaient grands et expressifs. La colère, la surprise, la honte et la fierté s'entremêlaient dans les yeux du plus beau vert qu'il n'ait jamais vu. Y prêtant plus d'attention, il se rendit compte que plusieurs nuances les formaient. Alors que la pupille était entourée d'un vert d'eau, l'extérieur de l'iris présentait un vert émeraude n'ayant rien à envier aux plus belles pierres précieuses.

Il n'eut pas le temps de rétorquer quoi que ce soit, qu'une autre fille, blonde cette fois-ci, se joignit à eux. Enfin, elle sauta sur la rose, agrippant ses bras autour de son cou, risquant de les faire tomber toutes les deux. La nouvelle arrivante ne sembla pas l'avoir remarqué, puisqu'elle commença à poser maintes questions à la rose.

_- Sakura ! Pourquoi es-tu partie si vite ? Je t'ai dit que je devais te parler de cette nouvelle robe que mon père m'a ramené._

Sakura ? Alors 'Fleur de cerisier' était son prénom. D'ailleurs celle-ci réussit à se défaire de l'emprise de la blonde et lui indiqua qu'elles n'étaient pas seules. La blonde le remarqua enfin, lui jetant un regard surpris. Au fur et à mesure que ses yeux bleus s'attardaient sur lui, il sentit qu'elle comprit qui il était. Ne voulant pas se retrouver face à une autre fille émerveillée par son rang et son nom, il se retourna, non sans jeter un dernier regard insistant à la rose. Sakura le fixait également interrogative, ne comprenant pas le soudain silence de son amie, d'habitude si joyeuse.

Lorsque le garçon eut disparu de leur champ de vision, Sakura sentit Ino s'agiter à ses côtés. Elle lança un regard interrogatif à la blonde, face à son expression désormais émerveillée.

-_ Dekorî_2_, que lui as-tu fait ? Kami-sama, je n'arrive pas à croire que tu parlais à Uchiha-sama !_

_- Uchiha-sama ? _elle ne comprenait pas où son amie voulait en venir. _Pourquoi sama ? Sempaï ne suffit-il pas ?_

_- Sakura, n'as-tu jamais entendu parler de la famille Uchiha ? Ce sont les descendants d'un des plus puissants clans de samouraïs. Et ils sont actuellement l'une des familles les plus proches de la famille impériale. Ils ont même beaucoup plus d'influence que la famille Hyūga !_

Maintenant qu'Ino en parlait, il lui semblait bien que son père parlait quelque fois d'un certain Uchiha-sama, colonel de l'armée. Elle avait cru comprendre que cet homme était en voie de devenir ministre de la Guerre. Elle pâlit légèrement, en pensant qu'elle venait surement de rentrer dans le fils de cet homme.

_**Aout 1922 :**_

Sakura sortit du bureau de son père, où il l'avait convoqué avec sa mère. Il venait de leur annoncer qu'ils étaient conviés à la soirée, que la famille impériale organisait pour la fête nationale. En effet, le 31 aout approchait à grand pas, ce qui ne lui laissait que dix jours pour choisir un kimono. Elle allait devoir faire face aux essayages massifs, ses parents voulant faire honneur à leur rang social.

Finalement les dix jours étaient vite passés, et elle se retrouvait dans la grande salle de réception du palais. Les femmes portaient des kimonos fabriquaient dans les plus belles soies du pays, tout comme les enfants. Alors que les hommes, pour la plupart militaire, portaient leur uniforme, abordant fièrement leur grade. Elle suivait ses parents telle leur ombre, s'inclinant poliment lorsqu'elle était présentée aux différentes familles de la haute société. Elle appliquait, telle qu'on lui avait appris, les règles de bonne conduite, sous l'œil fière de ses parents et admiratif des étrangers. Après avoir arrêté de compter le nombre de personnes saluées, elle se retrouva devant une nouvelle famille.

- _Uchiha-sama, c'est un plaisir de vous voir._

Suite à cette phrase, elle releva discrètement ses yeux vers l'homme que son père venait de saluer. L'homme avait bien une cinquantaine d'année, légèrement plus grand que son père, ses cheveux bruns lui arrivant aux épaules étaient gris à certains endroits. Ses yeux noirs, encadrés de rides, semblaient être les témoins de tout ce qu'il avait pu vivre. Elle avait rarement vu un homme qui pouvait imposer autant de respect, seulement par sa présence.

Elle porta son attention sur la femme brune, de taille moyenne, l'accompagnant. Elle semblait plus jeune que l'homme qui devait être son mari, et le doux sourire qu'elle abordait la rendait moins intimidante. Sakura ne se rendit compte que les présentations avaient été faites que lorsque la femme se mit à parler :

_- Sakura-chan ? Cela lui va à ravir. Elle est tellement mignonne !_

Tout en parlant, la brune s'était abaissée afin d'être à la même taille qu'elle. Son sourire s'agrandit et la rose ne put s'empêcher de rougir sous le regard insistant. Ce qui fit rire la femme et sa propre mère.

_- Haruno-san, vous avez tellement de chance d'avoir une fille aussi adorable. Malheureusement, Kami-sama ne m'a donné que deux garçons. Bien que je n'ai pas à me plaindre d'eux._

Suite à ses paroles, elle s'était relevée et laissa son regard se perdre dans la foule, avant de faire signe à quelqu'un d'approcher. Sakura vit d'abord un jeune adolescent, surement au lycée, dont la ressemblance avec le chef de famille était frappante. Il salua poliment ses parents et elle-même, en se présentant sous le prénom d'Itachi. Une fois qu'il eut terminé, une seconde tête, légèrement plus grande qu'elle, fit son apparition.

Elle reconnut immédiatement le garçon d'il y a un mois. Son visage était aussi sérieux que celui de son père, mais maintenant qu'elle pouvait le comparer aux autres membres de sa famille, elle se rendit compte qu'il avait les traits fins de sa mère. Il salua le groupe et posa un regard insistant sur elle, lui laissant deviner qu'il l'avait reconnu lui aussi.

Alors que son propre père discutait avec le chef de famille Uchiha, les deux mères partirent bien vite dans une discussion entre elles. D'ailleurs la brune s'adressa de nouveau à elle :

_- Tu sais Sakura-chan, Sasuke-chan n'a que deux ans de plus que toi et pourtant il agit déjà comme un homme. Parfois, je me dis qu'il ne reste pas assez avec des filles. _Elle se retourna vers sa mère. _Haruno-san, accepteriez-vous que je vous emprunte votre fille pour apprendre à mon fils les bonnes manières ?_

Les deux femmes rigolèrent, alors que le garçon s'empourprait, laissant un « _Okāsan_» indigné échapper de ses lèvres. Sakura ne put s'empêcher de sourire légèrement. Elle connaissait aussi son prénom désormais.

_**Septembre 1929 :**_

Sakura et Ino sortaient de leur dernier cours de la journée. Les couloirs du lycée Gakushūin voyaient défiler les lycéennes, certaines plus pressées que d'autres de quitter les bâtiments. Plus les deux amies se rapprochaient du portail, plus des lycéennes se retournaient vers elles, fixant Sakura et chuchotant entre elles. Elles ne comprenaient pas vraiment ce qui se passait, d'autant plus que certaines conversations s'arrêtaient lorsqu'elles approchaient.

Elles finirent par atteindre le portail du lycée, où bon nombre de jeunes filles étaient regroupées, toutes fixant la même direction. La rose porta son regard vers ce qui semblait être le centre des commérages. Elle ne put s'empêcher d'ouvrir la bouche en O lorsqu'elle vit la personne attendant de l'autre côté du portail.

Habillé de l'uniforme militaire kaki, le col ouvert et desserré, la casquette à visière dans la main droite, un air lassé collé au visage, il s'agissait bien de Sasuke Uchiha à quelques mètres d'elles. Ino n'eut pas le temps de parler à son amie que la rose s'était déjà précipitée vers le jeune homme. Elle s'arrêta à quelques centimètres de lui, empêchant leur deux corps d'entrer en collision, lui offrant son plus beau sourire. Le brun avait légèrement relevé sa main gauche pour rattraper la jeune fille si jamais elle lui tombait dessus. Et bien qu'il n'ait pas eu besoin de le faire, sa main masculine alla se poser doucement sur la taille de la rose.

A ce geste, les commérages entre les lycéennes reprirent, ce qui sortit Ino de son examination. La blonde avança vers le duo jetant des regards aux curieuses, accompagné de « _Circuler, il n'y a rien à voir_ ». Une fois tranquilles, elle rejoignit ses deux amis qui n'avaient pas bougé. Sasuke releva la tête vers elle et lui fit un signe de tête pour la remercier.

_- Tout le plaisir est pour moi, Sasuke-sama._

Suite à ses paroles, la rose se retourna vers elle, une expression de mécontentement au visage. Mais sa meilleure amie ne la laissa pas parler, la devançant.

_- Puisque Sasuke s'est déplacé jusqu'ici, je suppose qu'il a quelque chose d'important à te dire. Donc je vais vous laisser, à demain Sakura_, dit Ino avant de s'éloigner et de rajouter._ Bonne soirée les amoureux !_

Sasuke leva les yeux au ciel alors que Sakura rougit, détourant le regard. Lorsque la blonde eut disparut de leur champ de vision, ils commencèrent à leur tour à marcher vers la sortie de la Compagnie Scolaire Gakushūin. Par instant, la rose jetait des petits coups d'œil au jeune homme à ses côtés tout en repensant aux paroles de son amie. Ino avait raison. Sasuke ne se déplaçait jamais jusqu'au portail du lycée de filles, sauf sujets importants à aborder. Il détestait la façon dont la gente féminine lui tournait autour et il se servait souvent de leur amitié pour les éloigner. Bien entendu, les jalousies et commérages de la bourgeoisie lui retombaient dessus.

Tout en lui jetant un énième regard en biais, elle se demanda qu'elle fût donc cette chose importante qu'il avait à lui dire. Fallait-il qu'il parte avec son père en Corée ? Dans ce cas, ça ne serait que pour quelques semaines et le reverrait vite. Non, ça ne pouvait pas être ça. Et si… Et si Sasuke s'était fiancé ? Par son statut social et son physique, il était l'un des plus beau parti du pays et Sasuke avait désormais dix-huit ans, il était majeur depuis trois ans3. Peut-être que ses parents avaient organisé un mariage arrangé avec une fille de la très haute société ? Pourtant elle ne les avait jamais entendu parler de quoi que ce soit y ressemblant. Et puis, Mikoto-san ne cessait de répéter qu'elle souhaitait avoir Sakura comme belle-fille.

Sauf que Sasuke avait peut-être rencontré une fille dont il était tombé amoureux et qu'il avait décidé d'épouser. Bien qu'il ne la considère surement que comme une amie, elle avait peu à peu découvert ce sentiment dont Ino n'arrêtait pas de parler : l'amour. Et bien entendu, elle était tombée amoureuse de son meilleur ami, Sasuke Uchiha, certainement le plus beau garçon de l'empire. Son cœur se serra et elle commença réellement à s'inquiéter. Est-ce qu'elle pouvait toujours tenter de faire une déclaration de dernière minute, sans faire honte à sa famille?

Perdue dans ses pensées et ses angoisses, elle ne réalisa pas de suite qu'ils avaient quitté l'allée bordée de cerisier et dépassé le grand portail rouge. Ce fut la voix grave et calme de Sasuke qui la réveilla, alors qu'il l'appelait par son prénom. Elle releva son visage vers lui, lui signifiant qu'il avait toute son attention. Il la fixa un moment avant de fermer légèrement ses paupières, semblant chercher ses mots.

- _Mon père vient d'être renommé ministre de la guerre._

Il avait finalement dit d'une traite ce qu'il semblait avoir sur le cœur. D'ailleurs la rose ne comprenait pas vraiment pourquoi cela semblait le déranger autant. Fugaku souhaitait depuis un moment reprendre ce poste politique et il devait être très heureux. Elle fit un grand sourire au brun, tout en se mettant face à lui et en attrapant ses deux mains avec les siennes plus petites.

-_ C'est super Sasuke! Fugaku-san rêvait de reprendre ce poste. Il faut que j'aille le féliciter. Et tu devrais être plus heureux pour lui._

Le brun la vit reculer, se détachant de lui afin de continuer leur route. Seulement, il l'en empêcha, en attrapant à son tour ses mains. Elle ne semblait pas réaliser ce que ce nouveau statut impliquait. Une légère brise de vent fit voler ses cheveux roses et ondulait sa jupe plissée bleu marine de son uniforme d'été. Il souffla légèrement ennuyé de devoir le dire clairement.

_- Sakura, nos pères sont désormais des ennemis politiques._

Cette phrase eut don de la faire réagir. Sa bouche s'ouvrit légèrement en tremblant et ses yeux commencèrent à exprimer de la peur, au fur et à mesure qu'elle réalisait tout ce qui en découlait. Cependant Sasuke ne vit pas arriver le moment où elle se jeta dans ses bras, s'accrochant fermement à son uniforme militaire. Il entendit renifler contre son torse pour essayer d'empêcher les larmes de tomber. Finalement il entendit parler faiblement et il dut se pencher au-dessus de sa tête pour mieux comprendre ce qu'elle lui disait.

_- Nous n'avons rien à voir avec cela, n'est-ce pas ? On va continuer à se voir ?_

_-Oui._

_- T – tu me le promets ?_

_- Promis._

_- Merci Sasuke._

Lui non plus ne se sentait pas la force de l'abandonner. Peu importe que leurs familles choisissent des chemins différents, il prendrait un autre chemin. Un chemin qui ne serait qu'à Sakura et lui.

_**Septembre 1930 :**_

Sakura n'en revenait pas. Elle venait de quitter Ino qui lui avait annoncé que si tous les garçons la fuyaient depuis presque dix-sept ans, c'était parce que son meilleur ami faisait peur à tous les prétendants. Elle avait d'abord pensé que cela venait de son physique, il fallait l'avouer Uchiha Sasuke n'avait pas vraiment la stature du gars contre qui on allait se battre. Et son nom n'arrangeait rien à la chose. Mais sa meilleure amie lui avait souligné qu'il faisait réellement peur aux garçons qui s'intéressaient à elle. Il n'hésitait pas à user de certaines menaces.

Ino avait appris la nouvelle de deux ses amis, Akimichi Chōji et Nara Shikamaru, qui étaient également des connaissances de Sasuke. En y repensant correctement, elle ne connaissait Sasuke que depuis sept ans. Mais cela faisait sept ans qu'il faisait fuir tous les garçons qui l'approchaient de trop près, sans qu'elle n'en sache rien.

Et c'est pour cela, qu'elle se trouvait désormais devant la demeure Uchiha. Un domestique vint très vite lui ouvrir et celui-ci ne fut guère surpris de la voir. Il faut dire qu'elle et le brun passaient la grande majorité de leur temps ensemble. Bien qu'au début ce soit Mikoto et sa propre mère qui les avaient forcés à rester ensemble, ils avaient fini par le faire d'eux-mêmes. Mais les débuts avaient été plutôt catastrophiques, chacun voulant avoir le dernier mot sur l'autre.

Elle finit par arriver devant la chambre de Sasuke et après avoir frappé deux coups à la porte, elle rentra sans attendre de réponse. Elle le trouva allongé sur son dos, sur le lit, un livre en main. Elle referma la porte derrière elle et avança lentement vers lui, sans faire paraitre sa colère. Une fois qu'elle fut assez proche, elle saisit l'un des coussins et lui écrasa sur le visage, tout en criant divers injures à son encontre. L'Uchiha se débattît et essaya de lui attraper les poignets, pour la faire lâcher prise. Il finit par lui retirer le coussin des mains et à la renverser sur le lit.

_- Mais tu es complètement folle, ma parole !_

_- Et c'est toi qui dis ça !_

Il la regarda abasourdi, ne comprenant pas la raison de sa colère. Elle se dégagea de son emprise et s'assit sur le lit, en face de lui. Cependant elle ne s'arrêta pas là, et écrasa son poing contre le torse de son ami, même si elle savait qu'il ne ressentait rien.

_- Ino vient de m'apprendre que depuis sept ans, tu menaces tous les garçons qui s'approchent de moi ! Depuis sept ans, les garçons me fuient comme la peste et je pensais que le problème venait de moi ! Depuis sept ans Sasuke !_

Il essaya d'ouvrir la bouche mais elle ne lui laissa pas le temps, et abattit une seconde fois son poing sur son torse.

_- Ça ne sert à rien de nier ! Les sources sont sûres. Non mais, qu'est-ce qui te passais par la tête, hein ? Comme si je t'empêchais de voire tes filles de joies ! Ça me fait de la peine, mais pourtant je me tais. Et toi, tu o-_

Sasuke ne lui laissa pas le temps de finir, qu'il écrasa ses lèvres sur les siennes, l'intimant de se taire. Il fit bouger ses lèvres sur les siennes, douces et roses, qu'il rêvait de goûter depuis si longtemps.

_- Ça fait du bien quand tu te tais._

Son visage qui était d'abord en proie à la surprise, reprit son expression de colère. Et avant qu'elle n'ait le temps de parler de nouveau, il recela leurs lèvres. Lorsqu'il en eu finit, il se recula légèrement, avant de lui chuchoter :

_- A chaque fois que tu essaies d'ouvrir la bouche pour me crier après, je t'embrasse._

Le visage de la rose passa de la colère à la surprise, puis à l'incompréhension. Faisait-il ça pour se moquer d'elle ? Est-ce que rendre impossible sa vie amoureuse, ne lui suffisait plus. Elle baissa la tête, pour cacher ses larmes de colère qui menaçaient d'apparaitre.

_- Est-ce que ça t'amuses de te moquer de moi, sans prendre en considération mes sentiments ? De me laisser espérer d'avoir droit à quelque chose de ta part, autre que ton amitié ?_

Il s'inclina vers elle, nichant son visage dans son coup parfumé. Il l'entoura ses bras autour de son corps frêle, alors que son nez vagabondait contre sa peau, jusqu'à que ses lèvres atteignent l'oreille de la rose.

_- Je t'aime Sakura Haruno._

Et il planta ses lèvres sur les siennes, avant qu'elle ne puisse lui répondre.

_**Septembre 1931 :**_

Aujourd'hui faisait un an qu'ils étaient ensemble. Pour fêter ça, Sasuke l'avait emmené dans l'un des restaurants le plus réputé de Tokyo. Elle avait enfin pu sortir du périmètre de sécurité que son père et le brun avaient cru bon d'installer.

La crise monétaire internationale avait aussi touché l'Empire du Japon. Les exportations étaient au plus mal, empêchant toute croissance et rendant le territoire plus pauvre que de normal. Les populations les plus pauvres étaient celles qui en souffraient le plus, et à cause de cela ils ne voyaient pas d'un très bon œil les familles de nobles. Et étant fille de bonne famille, il était risqué pour elle de s'aventurer inconsciemment dans la ville. Et c'est ainsi qu'elle se retrouvait bloquée dans une partie du quartier Chiyoda depuis plusieurs mois.

Ils arrivèrent dans la petite maison à l'arrière de la propriété Uchiha où Sasuke habitait seul depuis juillet. Ils retirèrent leurs chaussures et leurs vestes, avant que le brun ne parte leur remplir des verres d'eau.

_- Merci pour aujourd'hui Sasuke-kun. Ça m'a vraiment fait plaisir._

Elle lui sourit, et il ne put résister à ce visage qu'il aimait tant. Ils se retrouvèrent bien vite en train de s'embrasser contre le plan de travail. Il fit glisser, ses lèvres dans la nuque de la jeune fille, tout en passant une de ses mains dans les cheveux roses, pour retirer les barrettes qui les retenaient en chignon. Une fois que ce fut fait, il laissa ses mains retomber sur son corps, touchant chaque parcelle de peau qu'il pouvait atteindre. Pendant ce temps, la rose avait glissé ses mains sous sa chemise, laissant des frissons sur son torse. Il remonta sur le devant de la robe, détachant lentement les premiers boutons, laissant apparaitre un léger décolleté. Il fit glisser ses lèvres jusqu'à la naissance de ses seins. Les caresses lui tirèrent un gémissement et il releva son visage pour admirer son visage. Ses joues avaient pris une teinte rouge, ses yeux étaient mi-clos alors que ses lèvres entre-ouvertes étaient plus foncées que de normal, et ses cheveux en bataille encadrés le tout.

_- Sakura, soit on s'arrête maintenant, soit je ne suis pas sûr de le faire-_

_- Continue Sasuke._

Elle avait parlé doucement, mais ses yeux complétement ouvert lui montraient à quel point elle était déterminée. Alors il laissa l'un de ses bras passé sous ses jambes alors que l'autre la tenait dans le dos. La façon dont il la porta jusqu'à la chambre, la fit rire et il ne put s'empêcher de sourire aussi.

Arrivé dans la pièce, il la posa sur le lit et elle l'attira à elle. Il se retrouva à genoux sur le matelas, le corps de celle qu'il aimait sous lui. Ils s'avancèrent l'un vers l'autre, échangeant un énième baiser passionné. Sasuke retira son tee-shirt et profitant du détachement de leurs lèvres, il retira complètement la robe de sa partenaire. Suite à cela, les rougeurs s'accentuèrent sur ses joues mais il s'y attarda guère, traçant de ses lèvres les courbes du corps féminin. Il entendit de nouveaux gémissements, alors qu'elle s'arqua, faisant toucher leurs torses.

Il ne put s'empêcher de sourire en pensant qu'il était le premier à la voire ainsi, de même que le dernier. Il repensa à tout ce qu'ils avaient vécu, à la première fois qu'ils s'étaient rencontrés. Et à quel point déjà, à l'époque, il était tombé sous son charme de gamine intelligente. Il l'entendit prononcer son prénom entre deux gémissements, et il remonta jusqu'à ses lèvres, alors que se mains retirèrent le vêtement qui cachait sa poitrine.

Elle n'avait plus qu'un vêtement pour se cacher. Et bien qu'elle semblait perdue dans les méandres du plaisir, il se rendit compte qu'elle en était consciente au vue de la gêne apparaissant sur son visage. Il lui murmura quelques mots doux, alors que se doigts partirent explorer la partie la plus intime de son corps. Elle fut prise d'un hoquet de surprise, mais le plaisir qu'elle ressentit, lui fit baisser ses barrières.

Elle parcouru son torse et son dos de ses mains, essayant de mémoriser chaque parcelle. Elle découvrait ce corps si bien fait, que bon nombre de femmes auraient rêvé d'avoir. Mais il lui appartenait et ce, tout entier. Elle fit descendre timidement le pantalon, et Sasuke l'aida à retirer le vêtement.

A partir de là, tout s'accéléra et ils se retrouvèrent en tenue d'Eve et d'Adam, l'un devant l'autre. Et alors que Sasuke posa ses lèvres sur les siennes, il la fit devenir femme. Ses yeux verts se fermèrent instantanément, sous le coup de la douleur. Dire que cette première fois fut sans douleur et qu'elle ressentit du plaisir serait mentir. Jusqu'à la fin ce fut plus ou moins douloureux, mais Sasuke fit tout pour atténuer sa peine. Et rien que pour cela, et pour tout ce que cet acte signifiait, ce serait certainement la fois la plus parfaite pour elle.

_**26 Février 1936 :**_

Sakura luttait tant bien que mal contre le froid de l'hiver, habillée seulement d'un kimono. Sa course rapide faisait glisser le nagajuban bleu berlin, même couleur que son obi, entrainant avec lui le kimono rouge aux motifs de fleurs. Ses doigts fins seraient tant bien que mal les lourds tissus, les empêchant de tomber de ses épaules. Elle contourna l'immense bâtiment de style ancien formant la maison principale des Uchiha, poursuivant sa course vers le petit bâtiment à l'arrière de la propriété. Elle espérait y trouver Sasuke. Il y avait élu domicile à ses vingt ans, souhaitant prendre de l'indépendance vis-à-vis de ses parents, après avoir aménagé une pièce à vivre avec chambre, salle de bain et une salle où il pouvait s'entrainer aux arts martiaux.

Elle ouvrit désespérément la porte d'entrée, trouvant la pièce principale vide. Après avoir refermé la porte derrière elle, pour empêcher le froid de pénétrer à l'intérieur, elle se précipita vers la salle d'entrainement. En même temps qu'elle ouvrit la porte, elle ne put s'empêcher de crier son prénom. Elle avait besoin de le voir, besoin de sa présence. De sa main droite elle releva ses cheveux courts qui lui tombaient devant les yeux, tout en reprenant difficilement son souffle. Elle avança de quelque pas à l'intérieur, tout en détachant ses doigts de son habit, le laissant dénuer ses épaules. La différence de température avec l'extérieur la frappa soudainement, faisant frissonner son corps, avant que ses yeux ne trouvent leurs doubles noirs.

Sasuke se dressait devant elle, la mâchoire serrée et les yeux froncés. Il avait dû apprendre la nouvelle, ce qui signifiait que Fugaku était également au courant. Son katana était au sol, et le haut blanc cassé de sa tenue était retiré, dévoilant le haut de son corps qu'elle savait parfait. Cette vision de l'homme qu'elle aimait ne fit que renforcer sa peur. Ils avaient réussi à mettre de côté les statuts opposés de leurs pères pendant plusieurs années, mais elle avait l'impression que tout venait de s'écrouler.

Elle fit quelques pas hésitants vers lui, tout en essayant de retenir ses tremblements. Cependant le brun la devança en s'avançant rapidement ver elle, les poings serrés, pour finir par la bloquer contre le mur en bois. Le poing droit de son amant alla s'écraser contre le mur, à quelques centimètres de son visage. Cherchant désespérément du réconfort elle posa sa tête sur son torse alors que ses deux mains allèrent se poser sur son torse. Des gouttes de sueurs perlaient de son corps suite à son entrainement aux arts martiaux, et elle laissa ses doigts suivre le chemin de certaines gouttelettes.

_- Je suis désolée, Sasuke. J'ai essayé de l'arrêter, mais il ne m'-_

Elle ne réussit pas à finir sa phrase que des sanglots la prirent. Tous les sentiments qu'elle avait tenté de retenir depuis le matin explosèrent. Lorsqu'elle avait appris que des officiers de son père avaient tué le beau-frère de premier ministre, elle avait fui la demeure familiale. Elle ne comprenait plus rien. Son père ne voulait-il pas son bonheur ? Alors pourquoi n'avait-il pas empêché les hommes de la Kōdōha de faire ce coup d'état ? En laissant les choses faire, il ne faisait que renforcer le gouffre qui le séparait désormais de Fugaku Uchiha.

Elle sentit Sasuke bouger et l'encercler de ses bras, la serrant plus près contre son corps. Ce simple geste, lui sembla être une permission à laisser toute sa peine s'écouler librement. Et ses sanglots s'intensifièrent, alors que son amant laissait ses caresser son dos dans un geste réconfortant.

_- Ce n'est pas de ta faute, Sakura. Les choix de ton père ne sont pas les tiens._

Il la sentit se calmer légèrement, mais le stress qu'elle avait accumulé était trop fort pour que ses sanglots s'arrêtent aussi facilement. De sa main gauche, il lui releva le visage afin qu'elle le regarde. Ses yeux étaient rouges et quelques larmes en coulaient toujours, son nez et ses joues étaient également rouges à cause du froid et ses lèvres avaient perdu leur belle teinte rose. A cet instant, elle ressemblait plus à une enfant perdue qu'à une jeune femme.

Doucement il inclina son propre visage et fit rencontrer leurs lèvres. Il ne fut pas étonné de sentir celles de la rose froide contre les siennes. Suite à ce contact, elle se colla plus à lui dans un élan de désespoir, et fit passer ses mains dans son dos nu. Le baiser s'intensifia, les mains redécouvrirent le corps de l'autre, bientôt les lèvres furent libérées mais le coup féminin fut pris en otage par les lèvres masculines. Le corps du brun fit sortir celui de son amante de la pièce, les guidant vers la chambre. Bientôt des vêtements tombèrent au sol et deux corps désespérés se rejoignirent sur le lit.

Sasuke se tenait, droit devant le bureau de son père. Il avait quitté Sakura, la laissant dormir dans son lit. Il tenait à être tenu au courant de l'avancée de la situation et surtout, de connaitre la décision de son père.

Celui-ci venait de lui avouer que l'empereur était en colère, il avait qualifié les insurgés de « _bôtô_ »4 avant de déclarer que « _Sans Nos ordres, des troupes ont été mobilisées. Peu importe comment on les appelle, elles ne sont plus Nos troupes. _»5. Le message était claire : l'empereur souhaité l'éradication des hommes à l'origine de ce coup d'état. Seulement d'après ce que lui avais dit Sakura dans la nuit, son père n'était pas réellement à l'origine du coup d'état. Bien que les insurgés soient certains de ses officiers, il ne leur avait donné aucun ordre : ils avaient agi d'eux-mêmes. Cependant étant d'accord avec leurs revendications, il avait décidé de ne pas les empêcher d'attaquer. C'était un moyen plutôt intelligent de ne pas prendre de risques. Lorsqu'il en fit part à son père, il lui confirma que c'était très intelligent de la part de son rival qui malgré leurs points de discordances voulait, tout autant que lui, éviter que leurs enfants n'en payent le prix dans leur relation.

De plus, cette nouvelle permis à Sasuke de convaincre son père de ne pas envoyer ses troupes chez le chef du parti adverse et de favoriser la discussion.

_**1 Mars 1936 :**_

Finalement les hommes de la Kōdōha finirent par se rendre la veille, l'épuisement ayant raison d'eux. Pour la forme, Kizashi les sanctionna alors que les officiers ayant participé au coup d'état furent arrêtés. Mais deux d'entre eux préférèrent se faire seppuku6 plutôt que de se rendre. L'empereur décida que les hommes à l'origine devraient être jugés et que certains seraient exécutés.

Sakura fut soulagée lorsqu'elle apprit par Sasuke que son père serait épargné, vu qu'il n'avait pas pris part au coup d'état et qu'il n'avait donné aucun ordre.

Dans l'après-midi, il la ramena chez elle et la laissa rejoindre sa mère dans le salon, alors qu'il partit dans le cabinet de son père. Lorsqu'il rentra dans la pièce, il trouva le patriarche Haruno assit derrière son bureau qui l'invita à le rejoindre et s'assoir.

_- Je ne suis pas ici pour parler de ce qu'il vient de se passer. Je n'ai pas non plus de messages à vous faire passer, Haruno-san, _fit Sasuke d'une voix calme tout en fixant l'homme devant lui.

_- Cependant, je me doute que cela est important vu à quel point tu es sérieux._

_- En effet. Je viens vous demander la main de votre fille, Haruno Sakura, Haruno-san._

Aucun des deux hommes ne cilla, et ils se fixèrent un long moment jusqu'à ce que le plus vieux laisse échapper un soupir, suivit d'un doux sourire.

_- Je me doutais bien que ce jour arriverait à un moment ou à autre. J'ai parfois du mal à imaginer que ma petite fille est désormais une femme. Mais je dois me rendre à l'évidence, de plus vous êtes ensemble depuis longtemps, n'est-ce pas ?_

_- Six ans._

_- Oui voilà, c'est cela. Bien que Sakura n'arrête pas de me le répéter, je ne réalise pas que le temps passe aussi vite._

Kizashi se leva de son siège et se dirigea lentement vers la fenêtre de la pièce. Elle donnait sur le jardin arrière de la demeure Haruno et Sasuke avait longtemps deviné que le vieil homme avait installé son cabinet dans cette petite pièce, afin de pouvoir regarder sa fille jouer à l'extérieur lorsqu'elle était enfant. Un jour qu'il jouait à l'extérieur avec Sakura, il avait entraperçu le père de la rose les regarder depuis cette même fenêtre, tout en souriant. Il n'avait jamais rien dit à la jeune fille et il se demandait si elle s'en était aussi rendu compte.

Le vieil homme finit par se retourner vers lui et à le fixer pendant quelques secondes, avant de relancer la conversation :

_- Est-ce que tu l'aimes ?_

_- Oui, _répondit Sasuke en se demandant si cet homme en doutait encore.

_- Tu prendras soin d'elle ?_

_-Bien sûr. J'aime sincèrement Sakura et ce depuis longtemps. Je ne sais pas de quoi vous doutez, mais faire du mal à votre fille est la dernière chose que je ferais._

_- Je n'en doute pas Sasuke. C'est juste que comme tout père, je ne peux m'empêcher de m'inquiéter. Tu comprendras quand ton tour viendras, _lui sourit Kizashi. _Et je veux que tu saches que malgré les chemins qui séparent ton père et moi, je respecte ta famille. Je sais que ton père est un brave homme, et l'avoir dans le parti opposé est un honneur. Et tout ça me permet de savoir que tu es quelqu'un digne de confiance, et je te respecte aussi Sasuke. Quoiqu'il en soit, je suis content que de tous les partis du pays, ce soit qui vienne me demander la main de ma fille._

L'homme se dirigea vers la seule porte de la pièce et tout en posant sa main droite sur la poigné, il incita Sasuke à le rejoindre. Le brun se leva de son siège, essayant de cacher son anxiété. Il ne voyait pas vraiment où Kizashi voulait en venir et celui-ci ne lui avait toujours pas donné de réponse concrète. Arrivé devant lui, l'homme le fixa un long moment en souriant.

_- Il fait plutôt froid dehors, donc je te conseillerai d'emmener Sakura dans la véranda. Elle sera heureuse au milieu de toutes ses fleurs. A moins que tu avais une autre idée de proposition en tête ?_

_- Non, ça sera parfait. Merci, Haruno-san, _sourit Sasuke.

_- Cesse donc de me remercier, et file!_

Et le vieil homme ouvrit la porte, tout en le poussant à l'extérieur de la pièce. Le brun se dirigea vers le salon où il retrouva Sakura et sa mère. Empruntant son amante à sa génitrice, il la conduisit vers la véranda comme lui avait proposé son futur beau-père. Arrivée dans la grande pièce vitrée remplit de fleurs de toutes espèces, il laissa la rose vagabonder tout en la suivant, main sur sa taille. Au bout d'un moment il l'arrêta dans sa contemplation des plantes et se plaça en face d'elle, lui prenant les deux mains dans les siennes. Elle releva sa tête vers lui, interrogative. Sa main droite quitta les siennes et attrapa une boite dans la poche de son pantalon.

_- Sakura, veux-tu m'épouser ?_

Il la fixait de ses yeux noirs, légèrement anxieux. Il avait eu l'autorisation de son père, mais elle restait la personne dont l'avis était le plus important. Il vit ses grands yeux verts s'agrandirent de surprise et ses lèvres former un petit O. Son regard émeraude passa plusieurs fois de l'écrin ouvert où se trouvait une magnifique bague, à son visage sérieux. Elle finit par rire doucement tout en se glissant contre lui, afin de diriger ses lèvres rosées contre son oreille gauche.

_- Comme d'habitude, tu sais ce que tu veux, Sasuke-kun._

Elle recula son visage fit rejoindre leurs lèvres. Elle l'embrassa tendrement avant de souffler un « _Oui, je le veux_ », qui eu pour effet de faire rencontrer leurs lèvres une nouvelle fois.

_**Août 1937 :**_

Sasuke rentra dans sa demeure en desserrant le col de son uniforme militaire. Toute la journée, il avait attendue de pouvoir rentrer chez lui et de retrouver sa femme. Se déplaçant à travers les pièces, il la trouva un livre à la main dans le canapé qu'il avait fait installer sur le porche. L'été était arrivé, et il savait que Sakura aimait pouvoir lire à l'extérieur. Seulement dans sa condition actuelle, il trouvait que les bancs n'étaient pas assez confortables pour elle. Il la rejoignit, alors qu'elle détacha son regard du livre pour le poser sur lui, il l'embrassa tendrement. Une fois assit à côté d'elle, il s'inclina afin d'embrasser, à travers le fin tissu de la robe, le ventre rond de cinq mois qu'elle abordait fièrement.

Elle laissa parcourir ses doigts fins dans la chevelure noire, et il se laissa aller à l'étreinte qui le calmait tant. Ils parlèrent un moment du Shina jihen7 et elle lui posa quelques questions sur l'avancée de la situation. Pour son plus grand bonheur de femme, il n'avait pas été amené à devoir se déplacer sur le terrain et il effectuait son travail depuis l'empire. Puis, il lui fit part de la décision que l'empereur avait prise dans la signature du pacte avec l'Allemagne. Celui-ci avait refusé, mais Sasuke ne serait guère étonné s'il revenait sur sa décision. Après tout la situation sur le continent européen laissait supposer à une guerre prochaine et les américains semblaient surveiller la situation.

Mais il se refusa de penser plus longtemps à toutes ces histoires de guerres qui ne l'intéressaient guère, au contraire de son père. Bien qu'il soit dans une carrière militaire, atteindre le sommet de celle-ci n'était pas son objectif. Il préférait se concentrer sur la famille qu'il était en train de fonder et sur la femme qu'il aimait. Ce qu'ils seraient dans vingt ans, seule l'histoire pourra leur dire, alors il se retourna une nouvelle fois vers la rose pour l'entrainer dans un nouveau baiser.

_**Juin 2010 :**_

Alors que l'un des lycéens lisait à haute voix le texte donné par le professeur, les autres élèves écoutaient. Ils étudiaient actuellement les années trente dans leur pays, le Japon. Le texte portait sur l'accident du 26 février et lorsque la lecture fut terminée l'un des élèves ne put s'empêcher de poser une question qui l'intriguait.

_- Sempaï, je ne comprends pas pourquoi Fugaku Uchiha n'a pas souhaité attaquer les troupes de Kizashi Haruno ? Leurs partis n'étaient-ils pas opposés ?_

Suite à cette question les chuchotements dans la classe s'élevèrent, chacun voulant donner son avis sur la question. Le professeur dû élever la voix afin de se faire entendre par ses élèves.

_- Beaucoup d'historiens se penchent sur la question mais il y a peu de documents qui l'expliquent. Certains supposent qu'ils étaient amis, d'autres assurent que l'un des fils d'Uchiha Fugaku a demandé à son père de ne pas attaquer la faction Kōdōha._

Les bavardages reprirent de plus belles, la question étant désormais : pourquoi l'un des fils aurait demandé cela à son père ? Les lycéens de dernières années échangeaient leurs différentes théories entre eux, tout en demandant l'avis de leur professeur d'histoire qui prit part aux débats.

_- Peut-être que le fils de Fugaku Uchiha était amoureux de la fille de Kizashi Haruno ! Alors par amour pour elle, il a demandé à son père de ne pas attaquer_, prononça une fille de la classe, l'air rêveur.

_- Nanami, tu devrais arrêter de lire des shōjo ! De plus, qu'est-ce qui te dit que Kizashi Haruno avait une fille ?_

La plupart de ses camarades rigolèrent, alors que certaines filles, tout aussi fleur bleue, la rejoignirent dans son hypothèse. Les discussions durèrent un long moment, cependant ils ne réussirent pas à se mettre d'accord sur la véritable raison. Tout comme les historiens qui ont cherché des réponses pendant plusieurs années, avant d'abandonner.

_Leur amour n'est pas le seul à avoir changé l'histoire, mais comme tous les autres, il a été emporté dans leurs tombes._

**Fin**

1 « randoseru » est un cartable en cuir ou tissu synthétique utilisé par les élèves japonais d'écoles élémentaires. Ils sont considérés comme très solides et leur prix est élevé.

2 « dekorî » signifie « fille au large front » en japonais, surnom que donne Ino à Sakura dans le manga.

3 Avant 1948, l'âge de la majorité civile au Japon était de quinze ans. Elle est désormais à vingt ans.

4 « bôtô » signifie « rebelles » en japonais. L'empereur Hirohito a réellement prononcé ces mots.

5 Cette phrase a aussi était prononcé par l'empereur. Les majuscules aux « Nos » ne sont pas des erreurs, la phrase originale est écrite ainsi.

6 Le « seppuku » (ou « hara-kiri ») est une forme rituelle de suicide masculin par éventration à l'aide d'un poignard ou sabre court, apparue au Japon vers le XII° siècle dans la classe des samouraïs, et officiellement interdite en 1868.

7 « Shina jihen » signifie « incident chinois » en japonais. C'est le terme qui fut utilisé par le Japon pour faire référence à la guerre sino-japonaise qui eut lieu du 7 juillet 1937 au 9 septembre 1945.

**Disclamer :** les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, tout comme l'histoire du pays.

Les personnages de Fugaku Uchiha et Kizashi Haruno sont basés sur Kazushige Ugaki et Sadao Araki, tous les deux ayant réellement existé. Cet OS respecte au mieux les évènements historiques du Japon, les coutumes et lois de l'époque et la vie des personnages ayant réellement existé (Kazushige Ugaki, Sadao Araki, l'empereur Taishō et l'empereur Shōwa). L'école citait dans le texte existe réellement, il s'agit de la compagnie scolaire où chaque enfant de la famille impérial et les enfants des familles les plus riches vont.

* * *

**Et voilà, cet OS ! Il m'a demandé énormément de travail au niveau des recherches sur le Japon de l'époque et j'espère que le rendu est bien. De plus, c'est aussi mon premier 'lemon', mouahah ! Je ne sais absolument pas quoi en penser en dehors du fait que c'est la chose la plus dure à écrire x.x J'attends avec impatience vos avis, qu'ils soient positifs ou négatifs :)**

**De plus, je participe à un concours avec cet OS, le thème étant les années 30.**


End file.
